the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pirate Stories (TV Movies)
The Pirate Stories TV Movie Series is a fictional set of TV movies which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of the Pirates Of The Caribbean Franchise. It follows the stories of multiple famous faces in the Caribbean as they live out their lives on the seas and experience noteworthy adventures, being released in the form of one movie length stories that feature extra stories outside of the new Pirates Franchise. |-|Sparrow Stories= Sparrow Stories Sparrow Stories - The Compass Of Destiny Having risen to the ranks of being a captain and left the navy to become a pirate, Jack Sparrow has also been hired by Admiral Royce to lead him to the mouth of the Pantano River in search of Tia Dalma who the Admiral Royce wishes to use for her voodoo magic powers, believing that they will prove useful to him. However, not everything goes to plan for Royce when Jack refuses to keep to the deal, earning a compass. Sparrow Stories - Tears Of The Goddess Competing to prove who is the greater pirate, Jack Sparrow and his father, Edward Teague, sail to the island of Vehla Goa to race each other in stealing the fabled tears of the goddess Kali whom the island tribe, under the rule of Akshay, worship which leads to the two pirates being trapped in a pit which they must then work together to first get out of pit and then storm tribe's palace to steal their treasure so they can then escape. Sparrow Stories - The Dragon Tile Traveling to Singapore, Jack Sparrow has the clear intentions of stealing a dragon tile, a piece of a treasure that can offer control over the seas, with the help of two of Sao Feng's servants, Lian and Park, but ends up getting himself in trouble when he is not only caught by Sao Feng but also becomes under attack from the sea guard who wish to reclaim the dragon tile for themselves as the two servants lead a mutiny against both. Sparrow Stories - Guided By The Hand When Jack Sparrow suddenly loses control of his body, he finds himself traveling along the seas with the help of Anne Bonny and her ship in order to get back to Rumrunner's Isle where Jack is confronted by the woman of his past, Angelica Teach, whom has used Jack's formerly lost voodoo doll to force him back which leaves Jack in the awkward position of choosing between accepting Angelica into his life or trying to take the doll. |-|Other Stories= Other Stories Other Story - Call Of The Kraken Davy Jones is desperate to bind Calypso into her human body and with the help of the journal of the ancient seas, Davy Jones has his plan. However, Davy Jones cannot do it alone and needs the aid of the first pirate lords of the first brethren court to come together and bind her with him but with them refusing to cooperate, Davy Jones calls upon the Kraken to wreck havoc upon the pirate lords and their seas in order to force them. Other Story - Strangers Bearing Gifts Sometime after leading a mutiny against Jack Sparrow and becoming cursed, Hector Barbossa and his cursed crew find a young boy, mysterious alive, whom claims to be Juan Ponce De Leon and that he had found the fabled Fountain Of Youth which leads to Barbossa and his crew following his directions in hopes of being cured of their curse which sends them into a ambush against Palaimon the sea demon and his army. Other Story - Wedlocked On one fateful day, both Giselle and Scarlett think themselves about to get lucky with the man of their dreams but soon it turns out that said man had tricked them both and set them up for a wench auction to gain himself a boat. Now up for auction, the two women find themselves torn between freedom and money as lusty pirates bid for them until the two of them end up being the cause of a small riot that results in a secret needing to be. Other Story - The Trouble With Pirates While the rest of Barbossa's cursed crew managed to escape, Pintel and Ragetti were left behind and stuck in prison, failing to escape six whole times. However, on one faithful day, the prison dog makes a decision that gives the two pirates their one last chance to escape from the noose and the deaths that await them but even after they escape, the two pirates find themselves in trouble when they mistake a serpent for an island. Other Story - The Adventure Of Carina Smyth Having been left to grow up in an orphanage, Carina believes she is destined to study the stars in order to understand the diary left to her by her father. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|Sparrow Stories= Sparrow Stories Sparrow Stories - The Compass Of Destiny Cuba Sparrow Stories - Tears Of The Goddess Vehla Goa Sparrow Stories - The Dragon Tile Singapore Sparrow Stories - Guided By The Hand Nassau Jack's Motley Crew Rumrunner's Isle |-|Other Stories= Other Stories Other Story - Call Of The Kraken The Flying Dutchman's Crew Pirate Lords Other Story - Strangers Bearing Gifts Barbossa's Cursed Crew Palaimon's Island Other Story - Wedlocked Wenches Pirates Other Story - The Trouble With Pirates Port Royal Other Story - The Adventure Of Carina Smyth